


Please Don't Cry!

by NonBinaryBitch



Series: Please Don't! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith just went through a break up, Kosmo is a husky, Lance Helps, Lance is good at comforting, M/M, Modern AU, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance was about to leave the movie theater when he heard sniffling behind him. He turned to see a mystery man with his hands sitting in the back row. Well, Lance couldn't just leave him there, could he?





	Please Don't Cry!

As people started to leave the movie theater, Lance stretched his arms over his head. His hand brushed against someone, and he mumbled an apology. The theater was clearing out fast, and he was going to leave, but he realized his friend, Hunk, had texted him several times. He typed out a response, and by the time he had finished, the movie theater was pretty much empty.

He was about to leave, when he heard sniffling behind him. Lance's brows scrunched together, and he looked behind him, until he eventually found the source. There was a guy, about his age, who was seemingly crying in the very back row. Lance couldn't see much of his face, since the stranger had it buried in his hands. Lance could see that the stranger had dark hair, and was wearing a dark red sweatshirt and black, ripped jeans, paired with red sneakers. 

Lance couldn't just leave the poor guy alone, so he stood up slowly and and made his way up the stairs to the back row. He tucked his phone in his back pocket, making sure that it wouldn't fall out. Lance walked over to the mystery guy and sat down next to him. He didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew he really didn't want to leave this poor guy alone. The guy hadn't noticed Lance yet, so he cleared his throat.

Immediately the sniffling calmed down, and the stranger looked over at him. The stranger had light freckles dark blue, almost purple eyes, and Lance felt his heart clench with how sad the look on the stranger's face was. The stranger quickly wiped the tears off his face and looked at Lance apologetically. 

"Hey," Lance started, "Are you okay? What happened?"

The mystery guy sniffed and rubbed his nose, "Nothing, it-it's nothing."

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was awful at things like this. He decided on putting his arm on the stranger's back and began rubbing circles on his back. The stranger stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing under Lance's hand. The sniffles began again, and this time Lance could see some tears sliding down his face. 

"Listen, I don't know what you're going through, but I'm terrible at comforting people other than my family, so I have no idea what to do here. But please, please don't cry. I can't handle people crying," the stranger looked over to him with a sad smile, and then sighed.

"I-I just," another sigh, "My boyfriend just broke up with me over the phone, and he was a complete jerk about it, and I just-I just want to go home but I can't drive like this!"

"Hey-hey, it's okay. I can drive you home. What's your name?" Lance stood up and held his hand out for the stranger to take.

"My name's Keith, and you don't have to do that. I can just call an Uber or something," Keith took Lance's hand and used it to pull himself up from the chair.

"No, I cannot leave you here alone like this. You're crying and just went through a break up, and I would be a jerk if I left you here. Come on, let's get you home. Actually, do you have any ice cream and/or junk food at your house? Cause if not then we will need to stop and get some because you physically cannot go through a break up without junk food," Lance slipped his hand out of Keith's and put his arm around Keith's shoulders. 

"No, I don't have anything like that at home, and really, you don't need to do this," Keith wanted to deny him, but he was feeling better with Lance there.

"Yes, I do," Lance walked them out of the theater and then stopped right outside the door, "Hey, where's your car?"

"Well, I actually got an Uber here and just said I didn't want to drive so that I wouldn't embarrass myself," Keith laughed to himself and grimaced slightly.

"Okay, then we'll just take my car. Can you put your address in my GPS once we get in the car?"

Keith nodded and soon they were in the car and on their way to the store. Lance went in without Keith, not wanting to force him to go in when he still had tear stained cheeks. He bought some classics, like neapolitan ice cream, doritos, twizzlers, and other kinds of candy. He went back to the car and dropped the stuff in Keith's lap, who had curled up into a ball in the front seat. Keith peeked up and looked at Lance, then smiled at him. 

"Thank you, thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this, and I really appreciate it," Keith smiled at him again, and Lance's heart melted a little bit. This guy had just went through a break up, and he was still smiling. 

The drive to Keith's house was quick, and soon Lance was pulling up his driveway and walking to his door. Keith walked up to the door and unlocked it, then turned to Lance, "Thanks for doing this, and, um, do you think that you could hang out here for a bit? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah, of course I can. I wouldn't want to be alone right now either," Keith smiled at Lance as he said this, and then moved to the side to let him in. 

Lance took his shoes off and Keith followed suit. Lance had only been inside for about a minute when a giant ball of fur came barreling at him. He stumbled and laughed a bit and almost fell over, and brushed Keith off when he started firing off apologies. The dog was a husky, and was all over Lance. 

"What's his name?" Lance scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Kosmo. He always begs and gets away with it because he's so cute," Keith was practically cooing over his dog by the end of the sentence. 

After they were done playing with the dog, Keith showed him to the living room where he dropped the bag of food and then dropped down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and gestured for Lance to set next to him. As soon as Lance was on the couch, Keith scooted closer to him. 

"Um, this might be weird, but, would you mind if we cuddled? I kind of need some kind of comfort right now," Keith looked at Lance pleadingly, and Lance couldn't help but nod. Keith smiled and crawled closer, then curled into Lance's shoulder. Lance lifted his arm and Keith curled in closer, causing Lance to tighten his arm around Keith.

Keith's breath shuddered, and Lance picked his feet off the floor and turned his body so that his legs were caging Keith in. Keith's breath hitched again, and his shoulders began to shake. Lance rubbed his hand up and down Keith's back, comforting him through his sobs. 

Eventually Keith calmed down enough for Lance to pull away slightly, "Hey, do you want to watch TV or something?" Keith nodded and Lance reached towards the coffee table for the remote. He turned the TV on and started flipping through channels, finally settling on a rerun of Will & Grace.

Keith laughed quietly into Lance's shoulder. Lance looked down on him with a lopsided smile on his face, "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it's just-" Keith laughed again, "you just put on the gayest show on the entire TV."

"Well," Lance tilted his head slightly, “I’m part gay, so I guess it's fitting."

Keith looked up at him again, "You're bi?"

"Yeah. I'm bi and terminally single, so, this show is one of my favorites," he smiled down at Keith.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did your boyfriend break up with you? I mean, you seem like a catch," Keith looked away and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that," Keith took another deep breath, "We hadn't been on the best of terms for a while, and I caught him cheating on me a few days ago. We talked about it and he promised to never do it again. Today, he called me and told me that he was leaving me for the guy I caught him with."

"I'm so,  _ so sorry.  _ That's completely not right, and you deserve better than that. Here, where is your kitchen? I'm going to get spoons and we're going to gorge ourselves on junk food and completely forget about that bastard, okay?"

Keith sniffed and nodded, then pointed to the the hall they had come in from. Lance easily found the spoons, and came back and plopped down right next to Keith again. Keith slid over to Lance again, but this time he put his legs over Lance's crossed legs, and tucked his head away into the crook of Lance's neck. 

Lance reached around Keith's back to the bag of junk food they had bought before, and grabbed the ice cream out before dropping the bag again. He popped the lid off and handed a spoon to Keith, who gladly took it and dug into the ice cream.

"Okay, so one question," Keith pulled the spoon out of his mouth to point it at Lance, "why neapolitan?"

"Well, I figured that you were bound to like at least one of the flavors, so I figured it was a good choice."

Keith laughed gently, "It was a good choice, by the way."

Lance's face flushed as Keith laughed into his neck, and got another spoonful of ice cream to distract himself with the growing warmth on his face. They stayed in that position for a while, cuddling, eating junk food, and watching  _ Will and Grace _ .

After a few hours, most of the food was gone, and Keith was continuously yawning into Lance's neck. Lance knew he would have to leave soon, but he really didn't want to go. He wanted to ask Keith for his number, but the guy was just getting over a break up, and he didn't want to be  _ that guy. _

Keith lifted off of Lance after a particularly violent yawn, and smiled softly at Lance. Lance's heart melted at this, and he was praying that Keith couldn't hear the beating of his heart.

"Hey, so, I know you've done a lot for me already, but I'm so,  _ so comfy  _ right now, and I really don't want you to leave," Keith looked down at Lance with pleading eyes, and Lance was a weak man.

"I don't really have anything tomorrow morning, so I  _ guess _ I could stay tonight," Keith's eyes lit up, " _ but,  _ I'm requiring breakfast tomorrow morning."

Keith nodded enthusiastically, "I can do that."

Lance chuckled lightly and shifted slightly underneath Keith, trying to get comfortable. Keith got up and cleaned up slightly, then stood over the couch and looked over the arm at Lance. 

"Are we sleeping on the couch, or do you want to sleep somewhere you won't regret tomorrow morning?"

Lance looked up at Keith and stretched his arms over his head before standing up from the couch. Keith smiled at him and then wrapped his arm around Lance's, guiding him out the hallway and up the stairs. He turned to the right and went into a door, which was presumably his bedroom. As they walked in, Keith didn't even bother to turn on the light.

Kosmo was sleeping soundly on the bed, and taking up the entire middle of the bed. Keith tried to gently push the dog over, but he just rolled over. He wasn't in the center of the bed now, but he was still taking up half of it. Keith just sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in, holding up the covers so Lance could climb in. Once Lance was in, Keith dropped the covers, successfully covering both of their heads. Lance heard Keith giggle and felt the covers rustle over his head, then he was able to see again. Keith's hair was spread out along the pillow, and he had a goofy grin spread along his face. Lance decided then and there that he was going to get this boy's damn number before he left.

Lance started to to move closer to Keith, and Keith seemed to get the hint and started moving as well, until they met in the middle. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's middle and tangled their legs together, and then snuggled his face into Lance's neck. Lance hesitated for only a moment before returning the embrace.

Keith sighed and tightened his hold, "I know I've said this a lot, but you really didn't have to do this, but I'm really happy you did. Thank you, Lance."

Lance didn't know how to respond, so he just gently kissed Keith's forehead and laid his head down right over Keith's. Keith literally  _ squealed  _ a little bit and tried to bury his furiously blushing face in the crook of Lance's neck, which just proved to make Lance laugh. They continued to giggle for a little while, before they eventually calmed down and drifted off to sleep. 

. . . . .

The next morning, Lance woke up with Keith on top of him and snoring softly, and a grin that he couldn't quite wipe of his face. Keith woke up some time later, but they stayed in bed for at least an hour after the fact, cuddling and ignoring the world. 

Eventually they got up and Keith got some donuts delivered to his house for breakfast as promised. Once the food was there, they sat on the couch and ate, and were barely able to stay away from each other to finish eating. Lance ended up staying until almost 11 o'clock, and only left because he was meeting his friend for lunch. They were both standing at the door, and Lance was currently working up the courage to ask for Keith's number. 

Lance took a deep breath, "Okay, so I know that you are, obviously, going through a tough breakup, and I know you'll need time to get over that, but, I was wondering if I could get your number. You're really sweet and if I was never able to see you again, I would kick myself for years to come."

Keith turned into what could only be described as a tomato, and stuttered. He looked down and nodded, then put his hand out for Lance's phone. Lance gladly took his phone out and put it to contacts before handing it over to Keith. Once Lance had his phone back, he smiled at Keith and walked away from the door, turning around and waving at Keith as he walked away. Keith smiled warmly at him and returned the wave, before turning around and walking back into his house. 

Lance climbed into his car and started it, driving away from Keith's house. He wasn't able to wipe the stupid grin from his face for the rest of the day. He had a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this story! It's one of my personal favorites that I have written already. Sorry for not posting much last night, but I had a shit ton of homework I had to do. Take this early morning post as my apology! Don't forget to leave a comment with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
